


Special

by StarryFIF2



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Slash, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-11
Updated: 2013-05-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 13:28:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/799254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarryFIF2/pseuds/StarryFIF2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Franklyn is unhappy about how close Hannibal and Will have become. He decides to confront Will about his friendship with Doctor Lecter. Hannibal is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt: _After the last episode, I just want Franklyn being very jealous of Will and Hannibal's relationship. Franklyn notices how Will seems to be more than just Hannibal's patient and confronts Will, asking how he and Hannibal became close. Hannibal overhears this conversation and is not amused. Confused!Will and Angry!Hannibal_  
>  I **may** do a sequel from Franklyn's POV.

“Tell me, Will,” Hannibal coaxes, his accented voice gentle, “Why you have not been sleeping these past few nights.”

Will laughs humorlessly and taps his left foot against the carpeted floor, unable to stay still with the nervous energy singing through his body. He can feel Hannibal's eyes boring into his skin as his psychiatrist waits patiently for Will to speak.

“You know what keeps me up at night.” Will states. His hands clench into fists on his lap.

“It's the death that surrounds you, yes, I know this.” Hannibal says. Will meets Hannibal's eyes for a second, and they seem to burn with intensity before his gaze skitters away.

“Yes.”

“Is it the Hanningham case, then?” Hannibal presses. His voice hardens as he continues, “Do the young twins make you wake in a sweat, gasping for breath?”

Will's breath catches and he whispers, “Yes. I keep seeing their slashed throats...so much blood. I can hear them crying out for me, even though I only walked in their killer's shoes and experienced what happened to them. They beg me to save them.”

Will starts when Hannibal's hand presses firmly into the tense muscles of his shoulder, and the skin tingles as Hannibal steps back. “It is only natural that you wish to save their lives. You have the satisfaction of at least bringing their killer to justice.”

“It isn't enough. I wish I could have done more!”

Hannibal's words are laced with steel. “We all wish there is more we can do.”

Will breathes heavily and listens, his eyes closed, as Hannibal walks across the room. Soft classical music begins to play, and his tense muscles relax minutely. A smile flits across his face as Hannibal hums along.

It's a few minutes before he can muster the strength to ask: “Beethoven?”

Even with his eyes closed, Will can tell Hannibal's smiling. “Bach.”

“Ah.” Will mumbles. His eyes feel like they're weighted down. He's tired, suddenly, and it'll be no time at all before he's asleep. He breathes softly, and it feels almost like he's floating, he's so relaxed, here in Hannibal's office, listening to Hannibal's music and the shuffling of the doctor's papers as he works close by. Will falls asleep with a smile on his lips.

(()))

He starts awake at the sound of Hannibal calling his name. It takes him far longer than he should to realize the darkness he's experiencing isn't because the room's dim, or that he's gone blind, but rather that his eyes are closed. It's another long, sluggish second for his mind to comprehend that he'd actually been asleep.

He'd been sleeping, and there’s been no nightmares plaguing his mind, waking him up in a cold sweat with his heart pounding in his chest. His eyes fly open.

The first thing he sees is Hannibal's face, placid and pale, peering at him from where he's kneeling before Will's chair. His mouth twitches and he rises to his feet, his hand trailing along Will's arm. Will twitches away more out of reflex than any conscious desire to avoid the doctor's touch.

“How long have I been resting?” Will queries. Will's eyes dance away as Hannibal turns back his way.

“About thirty-two minutes, Will. I so hate to wake you, especially since your sleep seemed so peaceful, but my next patient is waiting just outside.”

Will stands, and he feels both awkward and like he's floundering. He hates how unsettled he feels; there's nothing wrong with sleeping during his therapy. After all, Hannibal knows how exhausted Will is. At the same time, Will hates that he wasted Hannibal's time, especially knowing how busy the doctor is.

“Thank you.” Will mumbles, and he turns to flee out of the room. He's just opened the door when Hannibal stops him with a warm hand on his back.

“I would be very much pleased if you'd join me for dinner this evening, Will.”

Will flushes and manages to fumble out an affirmative before he scurries away. Hannibal's patient is saying something, his eyes furious as they briefly meet Will's. His cheeks burn and he is grateful he can finally make his escape.

(())

Dinner is canceled on account of Jack needing Will at a murder scene. The doctor is understanding, though he makes his disappointment known, and they reschedule for the following evening. One unforeseen event after another keeps Hannibal and Will from their dinner, and nearly a week passes without them dining together.

Six days later, Will waits outside of Hannibal's office. He has a file he needs Hannibal to look over, and a book the doctor lent him over a month ago finally ready to be returned. Time seems to be dragging as Will waits for Hannibal to finish with his patient.

The door finally opens twelve long minutes later, and Hannibal steps out with a man who looks vaguely familiar. Hannibal seems pleased to see Will, if the warmth in his tone is any indication, though the man glares at Will.

“Please, Will, step into my office,” Hannibal says. He motions for Will to enter, and Will nods and steps inside. He sits down after placing the book and file on Hannibal's desk. Hannibal's just sat down when Jack appears. Jack's mouth is pinched and he seems agitated. Hannibal tells Will to make himself comfortable out in the waiting room while he speaks with Will's boss.

Hannibal's patient is still standing outside of Hannibal's office, and he glares with open hostility at Will. Will shuffles awkwardly from foot to foot, unsure if he should speak. After a few uncomfortable moments, the man makes the decision for him.

“You and Doctor Lecter seem **close**.” The man snaps. Will starts at the venom in the voice of a man he doesn't know. “I can't help but wonder how you and Doctor Lecter became such good...friends.”

“He's my psychiatrist.” Will answers honestly.

“Well, he's mine too!” The man snarls. He paces the room, upset and hurting.

“Listen, I don't know you, but you're clearly upset. Maybe you should speak to Doctor Lecter about what's troubling you. He's very good at what he does.”

“Don't you speak to me about Doctor Lecter! I know how good he is!” The man points a shaking finger at Will. “He's my friend. I met him first, and I'll be here long after you're gone.”

Will's stumbled into a minefield, and he doesn't know how to escape without setting one off. This man is clearly troubled, and he's upset at the implication of Will and Hannibal being friends. Will needs to be careful, lest he set this man off into a violent rage. The problem is, subtlety and handling situations with care is far from what Will's good at. That's Hannibal's expertise.

The man is still ranting, his voice rising in volume. It won't be long until Jack and Hannibal overhear their conversation. Will hopes he can diffuse the situation before Hannibal finishes speaking with Jack and comes to investigate.

“I don't see what's so special about you! It's always, 'You're my patient, Franklyn.' Or 'Do you really think we have anything in common outside of this office, Franklyn?' I know we share common interests. I know we could be friends if Doctor Lecter would only let us! There's more to our relationship than Doctor Lecter being my psychiatrist.”

“I'm sure you're right.” Will reassures awkwardly.

Franklyn narrows his eyes, far from appeased. “What's so great about you, huh, Will? I overheard Doctor Lecter inviting you to dinner. How come he's never invited me, huh? I've known him for far longer than **you** have.”

Will tries, and fails, to smile. His attempt to meet Franklyn's eyes makes his stomach lurch and he quickly looks away. “We've only dined together three times. And we mostly talk about work. It's nothing special.”

Franklyn huffs. He begins to pace around the waiting room. His steps are loud and angry, and Will wonders if Hannibal and Jack have noticed all of the noise. He'd be surprised if they haven't.

“It must be something else.” Franklyn mutters. He runs fingers through his hair, distressed. Will looks at the ground and tries to make himself smaller. This whole conversation leaves a bad taste in his mouth, and he's considering leaving even though Hannibal asked him to stay. He figures Hannibal will understand why he didn't wait once he explains.

“I got it!” Franklyn says triumphantly, still pacing back and forth. “You two must be in a relationship.”

Will blinks at the ground and shrugs his shoulders. “Well, yeah.” Everyone knows that. Hannibal is his psychiatrist, and they occasionally work together.

Franklyn makes a noise similar to a cat being stepped on. “What?”

“I don't see how you couldn't know—“ The door opens and shuts and suddenly Hannibal is looming behind Will. Franklyn stops his restless pacing and stares at the doctor.

“What seems to be the problem?” Hannibal asks. His hand settles possessively on the back of Will's neck and massages gently.

“I was having a nice chat with your buddy Will.” Franklyn explains. His voice wobbles just the tinniest bit.

“I can see that.” Hannibal says icily. His hand stills and is a warm, solid weight burning the skin at the back of Will's neck. Despite the tense atmosphere in the room, Will relaxes slightly against Hannibal's body.

Franklyn seems to realize he's on thin ice, and he backpeddles furiously. “I-I didn't mean to disturb you, Doctor Lecter.”

“If you have any questions concerning Will Graham, you bring them to me. You do not bother him again, for if you do, we will have problems. Do I make myself clear?” Hannibal states, his words cold as ice.

Will looks up just in time to see Franklyn go white, before the man stumbles out the affirmative. Will feels a moment of pity for the man, their uncomfortable conversation aside. He's reminded again just how frightening Doctor Lecter can be, and he's glad he's not the one feeling the brunt of the doctor's ire.

“You can go now, Franklyn. We'll speak again tomorrow during our appointment.” Will watches as Franklyn practically flees the room. Hannibal huffs out a quiet laugh. Will feels bereft as the doctor's hand falls away from his neck.

“That was strange.” Will muses. He turns and faces Hannibal and the doctor's normally calm face is fraught with anger. The doctor closes his eyes and inhales deeply and the anger is gone as if it were never there.

“I am sorry Franklyn bothered you. He had no right.”

“It's all right. I'm more confused than anything.” Will shakes his head ruefully. “Do all your patients want to be your friend?”

“It is more than that,” Hannibal begins. He appears to be picking his words carefully. “Franklyn wishes to be more than friends.”

“You mean he wants to date you?” Will asks, shocked. He knows Hannibal is an attractive man, and the doctor attracts attention everywhere he goes. It surprises Will, for some reason, that one of his patients would notice the doctor's looks and fixate on him sexually.

Hannibal shakes his head. “Franklyn is not attracted to me in a sexual manner. He wishes to be my best friend, and perceives anyone that occupies my time as a threat to our friendship. And since you and I spend so much time together, you are the biggest threat to his relationship with me.”

Will can only say, “Oh.”

“And,” Hannibal's voice goes soft and silky, his accented words sending a shiver down Will's spine, “He is correct in one way. Our relationship is indeed sexual, Will.”

Will can barely speak. “It is?”

Hannibal draws Will against his body and breathes: “Oh, I do believe it is.”

"What about Jack?" Will asks.

"He left through the other door in my office. There was a problem that demanded his immediate attention. You and I are quite alone now." Will can't help but smile and press closer to Hannibal.

Hannibal takes a moment to simply inhale Will's scent, and then his lips press hungrily against Will's. The doctor's mouth devours his and leaves Will breathless. As Hannibal attacks his neck with both lips and teeth, biting hard enough to draw blood, Will realizes he's exactly where he wants to be.

It is a long time before Will is coherent enough to form words.

(()))

Two nights later Will is asleep when Hannibal slips back into his bedroom. The doctor sheds bloody clothes, his face and hands already scrubbed clean. He slips into bed beside Will and presses a gentle kiss against the man's sleep warm body. He listens to Will's even breaths until he falls asleep too.

Franklyn never schedules another appointment with Doctor Lecter. Will forgets all about the man, and never hears he's missing.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a Tumblr [here](http://starryfif2.tumblr.com/) where I reblog funny things, Harry/Louis things from One Direction, Hannibal things, and Supernatural gifs. Come check it out if you want. *Shrug*


End file.
